


Mencoba Gombal

by rufinaa



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufinaa/pseuds/rufinaa
Summary: Setelah sekian tahun menjomlo, akhirnya Kaito bisa merasakan kencan di malam minggu. Namun, topik obrolan apa yang tepat untuk kencan pertamanya ini? #NulisRandom2018





	Mencoba Gombal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini
> 
> Warning(s): Oneshot, typo(s), random(?).
> 
> Ditulis untuk #NulisRandom2018

.

Malam minggu Kaito kali ini berbeda dengan malam minggu sebelumnya. Dia tidak lagi mendekam di kamar kosan sambil main game hingga dini hari. Luka Megurine, teman sekelasnya, sudah menunggu untuk dijemput di kencan pertama mereka.

Ya, seorang Kaito akhirnya tidak jomlo lagi! Untuk merayakan prestasi teman kosannya, Gakupo dengan baik hati memodalkan sebuah motor untuk dipakai kencan oleh Kaito bersama Luka.

"Sekali lu beliin bensinnya, ya. Isi penuh." Begitu pesan terakhir Gakupo, dan Kaito mengiyakan tanpa berpikir panjang.

Dan di sinilah Kaito berada, di sebuah taman di pinggir jalan raya yang ramai kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Dia memarkirkan motornya di pinggir taman, tetapi tidak beranjak dari sana. Mereka berdua masih betah duduk di atas motor sambil menghirup aroma asap sate yang mengepul hebat. Mumpung asap sate masih gratis.

 _Aduh, kalau kencan tuh ngobrolin apa ya...,_  batin Kaito. Dia tidak jago mengatakan hal yang romantis, pacaran saja baru pertama kali. Otaknya segera mencari dialog untuk memecahkan kebisuan di antara mereka sebelum Luka bosan dan minta putus di kencan pertama mereka.

_Hm ... mungkin gue harus coba menggombal untuk membuat wajahnya bersemu kemerahan? Pasti Luka akan terlihat lebih menggemaskan._

"Luka," panggil Kaito.

"Ya?"

"Luka, luka yang kurasakan. Bertubi-tubi-tubi yang kau―"

―plak. Sebuah tamparan setengah hati mendapat di pipi Kaito.

"Kalau jayus nanti motormu kujatuhin, lho."

"Eh, jangan gitu dong." Kaito menurunkan suaranya.

Luka tertawa kecil. "Tapi, tau nggak, justru pertama kali aku suka kamu ya gara-gara kejayusanmu itu, Kaito."

Di tengah kegelapan, wajah Kaito bersemu kemerahan.

_Tunggu, kenapa jadi gue yang digombalin?!_

.

**Author's Note:**

> Melanjutkan draft lama, dan jadilah fanfic jayus nan random. :")


End file.
